Bull Rider Megazord
1= |-| 2= The Bull Rider Megazord is the main Megazord of Ninja Steel Gold Ranger. It resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is the combination of his two personal Zords: the Robo Rider Zord and the Ninja Bull Zord. Overview The Ninja Bull Zord's design resembles a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and the Robo Rider Zord resembling a turquoise Robo Red Zord that acts as a cowboy that literally rides the giant four-wheeled beast. The Bull Rider Megazord is formed when Ninja Steel Gold spins the Bull Rider Zord Star in his Rockstorm Guitar. The Robo Rider Zord ejects itself from the Ninja Bull Zord while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of the Ninja Bull Zord then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with the Robo Rider Zord combining with it once again. Completing the transformation will be the giant Bull Rider Zord Star placed on the head of the Robo Rider Zord and the mask covering its face. The Bull Rider Megazord's main weapon is the Bull Rifle, which can not only rapid-fire bullets at giant Monsters at long-range, but also has a short bayonet blade which can slash at enemies for a melee option as well. Its finisher is the Rodeo Rapid Fire, where it loads up its shot using Bull Rifle's bayonet blade like a pump-action grip, then fire a barrage of shots that punctures holes all over the giant Monster's body to obliterate it. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 12, 16, 18, 19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2, 3, 8, 22 Gold Ninja Steel Ranger cockpit.png|Cockpit (Normal) Gold Ranger cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Bull Rider Cockpit Super Steel.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) History to be added Components Robo Rider Zord The Robo Rider Zord is one of Ninja Steel Gold's Zords that is summoned together with the Ninja Bull Zord and the one that rides it. Designed similarly to those of Ninja Steel Red's Robo Red Zord, Robo Rider can eject off the Ninja Bull Zord to launch rapid attacks, with its punching style seeming to be that from a boxer, and has a giant lasso just like a Western cowboy, similar to what Robo Red can eject off Ninja Steel Megazord itself. But unlike Robo Red, Robo Rider can be remotely controlled when Ninja Steel Gold himself is inside the cockpit within the Ninja Bull Zord. In reference to Robo Red's ability to act outside the Ninja Steel formation, the Robo Rider can also hold and uses the Bull Rifle on his own. Alternatively, Ninja Steel Gold can also control Robo Rider Zord the same way the core Rangers control their own Zords while Robo Rider Zord battles solo against giant Monsters. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11-14, 16, 18, 19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2, 3, 6-8, 12, 17-19, 21, 22 Ninja Bull Zord The Ninja Bull Zord is the vehicle that the Robo Rider Zord rides on when summoned. When Ninja Steel Gold summons this using his Bull Rider Zord Star, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes the Ninja Bull Zord appears and the body manifests itself allowing the Robo Rider Zord to ride on it. Ninja Steel Gold can go directly inside the Ninja Bull Zord to control both Zords unlike that of the core Rangers. The Ninja Bull Zord can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant Monsters at medium-range from its horns. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11-14, 16, 18, 19, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2, 3, 6-8, 12, 17-19, 21, 22 Additional Combination Ninja Fusion Zord Ninja Fusion Zord is the combination between Bull Rider Megazord and Ninja Steel Megazord. This combination can only be made using the extremely powerful Ninja Fusion Star. In this new combination, Bull Rider Megazord's legs splits up and are attached underneath Ninja Steel Megazord's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become Ninja Steel Megazord's own rear-skirt armor. Robo Rider Megazord's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of Ninja Steel Megazord where the joints the previously connected the arms to the body of Bull Rider Megazord, reveals a bigger pair of hands within. Ninja Bull Zord's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Giant Zord Star: Robo Red removed from Ninja Steel Megazord to be re-attached with the saddle part of Bull Rider Megazord (arm parts transferred to the Bull Rider Megazord body from Ninja Steel Megazord's own), Completing the transformation will be the bison-head attaching both Giant Zord Star of Bull (on top) and Robo Red (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on Bull Rider Zord's head, with the front of Bull Rider Megazord's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over Bull Rider Zord's face. Ninja Steel Gold will be transferred into the front area of Ninja Steel Megazord's cockpit when the combination is completed. Ninja Fusion Zord's main arsenal is the Bull-Drago Sword, a complete weapon combination of Ninja Steel Megazord's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and Bull Rider Megazord's Bull Rifle into one single bladed weapon. The Ninja Fusion Zord finisher attack is Ninja Fusion Zord Master Slash, where all six Rangers charge up their Ninja Steel Blade and Rockstorm Sword (for Ninja Steel Gold) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of Robo Red Zord on the front and Bull Rider Zord at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Bull-Drago Sword and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow powerful enough to take down a giant Ripcon together with two Skullgators. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 12-14, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 3, 7, 18 Picture70.png|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Ninja Fusion Zord Super Steel.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Ninja Power Star Bull Rider Zord Star - Summons both the Robo Rider Zord and Ninja Bull Zord in which Robo Rider Zord rides on. Also used to combine both Zords into the Bull Rider Megazord. This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Notes *The Bull Rider Megazord toy is designed so that the Robo Rider Zord can be omitted from the combination entirely. This was not the case with the original Bison King toy. *As with all Megazords in this series, Bull Rider Megazord shares some similarities to past mecha. **The Bull Rider Megazord's design may have been inspired by the Torozord from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, which also follows a bull-based carrier Zord with a humanoid controller-theme that can form a robot when both of them are combined, re-modeled with the adaptation of Zord-based design formats. **The Robo Rider Zord's ability to ride Ninja Bull Zord is a reference to how Delta Squad Megazord from Power Rangers S.P.D. can ride on top of Omegamax Cycle and season 2 of Mighty Morphin when the Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior Mode was able to ride on the White Tigerzord. **The Megazord's head might be based on the Red Battlezord and Super Zeozord 5 from Power Rangers Zeo as they share a similar visor shape with their pilots. *Its finisher is the Rodeo Rapid Fire '''has footage very different to its counterpart Bison Change BisonKing´s finisher; '''Bison: Wild Buster due to censorship regarding gun violence. Much like with Power Rangers S.P.D. the bullet themed damage to the background was altered to remove the bullet hole footage. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he uses the Rockstorm Guitar to summon his Zords Appearances See Also References Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Evil Zords